bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarus
Monarus is a butterfly-like Bakugan. Information Description Monarus is a Bakugan that resembles a butterfly. Monarus, like other Ventus attributed Bakugan, is one of the fastest Bakugan thanks to her large wings and ultra light weight. She has the ability to fly beyond Gate Cards. Her enormous butterfly wings can create a mighty hurricane wind to defeat her opponents. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, she is owned by Shun and Runo. Monarus first appered in episode 13 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers, "Just For the Shun of it," where she fought and saved Drago from being sent to the Doom Dimension. She appeared in "Duel in the Desert," where she once again saved a Bakugan from being sent to the Doom Dimension, this time Gorem. In "A Little Help From My Friends," Shun used her in his battle against Komba, she used Blow Away on Harpus and El Condor to defeat them. A Haos Monarus was seen in "Doom Dimension or Bust," in Runo's basket of Bakugan when she decided not to play Bakugan anymore. In "A Place Far From Home," she battled Oberus, but was defeated by Bee Striker. In "Ground Control To Major Dan!," a Ventus Monarus was seen with Harpus trying to fend off Taygen. ;Ability Cards * Crimson Twister (Scarlet Twister): Monarus can move any Bakugan on the field to any Gate Card she wants, but takes her out of the brawl. * Air Battle: Monarus can fly beyond Gate Cards, and negate Gate Cards that she is on. * Blow Away: Moves the opponent to another Gate Card. Game Monarus was released in the BakuClear/BakuPearl series, in all Attributes, except Darkus, and in Pearl as Pyrus, Ventus, and Subterra. Video Game Monarus is available in Pyrus, Ventus, and Haos. Chan Lee uses a Pyrus Monarus, Runo and Julio both have Haos Monarus, and Shun and Komba both have Ventus Monarus. Trivia *It's Name and Appearance are based on the Monarch Butterfly. *There are a variaty of things about Monarus that change, such as, the ovals on the back of her wings sometimes vanish, they are also sometimes diamond-shaped, also the yellow is sometimes close together, or spread out, her head is sometimes smaller, sometimes one of her eyes is bigger than the other, and a few other things. *In the DS version of the Video Game, a Pyrus Monarus is orange with red on the top screen, but she is red with orange on the touch screen, a Haos Monarus has a bit of an inverted color scheme, and a Ventus Monarus appears normal, probably because she is Ventus in the anime. *In the Anime, Ventus Monarus has red eyes, while in the game, she has yellow eyes. Gallery Anime File:Monarus_Ball_Closed.jpg|Ventus Monarus in ball form (closed) File:Monarus_Ball.JPG|Ventus Monarus in ball form (open) File:Monarus_18.jpg|Ventus Monarus' stand File:Monarus_19.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_20.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus.JPG|Ventus Monarus in Bakugan form File:Monarus_1.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_2.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note the stripe on her head is gone.) File:Monarus_Air_Battle.jpg|Monarus using Air Battle File:Monarus_25.jpg|Monarus using Air Battle File:Monarus_6.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_Crimson_Twister.jpg|Monarus using Crimson Twister File:Monarus_8.jpg|Monarus using Scarlet Twister (Note, her head is smaller.) File:Monarus_Scarlet_Twister.jpg|Monarus after using Scarlet Twister File:Monarus_12.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_Harpus.jpg|Monarus using Blow Away on Harpus File:Monarus_El_Condor.jpg|Monarus using Blow Away on El Condor File:Monarus_10.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_11.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_16.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_17.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_21.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_22.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_Ball_3.jpg|Ventus Monarus in ball form File:Monarusactual.jpg|Ventus Monarus' stand File:Monarus_23.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Monarus_3.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note the missing green shapes.) File:Monarus_4.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note yellow is spread out, and the stripe on her head are gone.) File:Monarus_5.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note the green shapes are more round.) File:Monarus_7.jpg|Ventus Monarus (Note the green shapes are more pointed.) File:Monarus_Skyress_Harpus.jpg|Monarus, Skyress, and Harpus File:Monarus_27.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Ventus_Monarsu_VG.jpg|Ventus Monarus in Bakugan form (Video Game) File:msbg.jpg|Ventus Monarus scanned by a Baku-Pod File:Runo's_Basket.jpg|Haos Monarus in ball form (Far right in basket.) File:Haos_Monarus_VG.jpg|Haos Monarus in Bakugan form (Video Game) File:Pyrus_Monarus_VG.jpg|Pyrus Monarus in Bakugan form (Video Game) Game File:DSCN0130.jpg|Pyrus Monarus with Gate Card File:Pyrus_Monarus_Pyrus_Jakalier.jpg|Pyrus Monarus with Pyrus Jakalier File:Pyrus_Monarus_Orangre.jpg|Pyrus Monarus with orange trim File:Pearl_Pyrus_Monarus.jpg|Pearl Pyrus Monarus File:Aquos_Monarus.jpg|Aquos Monarus File:Subterra_Monarus.jpg|Subterra Monarus File:Pearl_Subterra_Monarus.jpg|Pearl Subterra Monarus File:Ventus_Monarus.jpg|Packaged Ventus Monarus File:Ventus_Monarus_2.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:96CALJWOWU.jpg|Ventus Monarus File:Bakugan_Monarus_Pearl.jpg|Pearl Ventus Monarus File:Haos_Monarus.jpg|Haos Monarus (Feet not open.) File:Mnrs.jpg|Monarus' Gate Card File:Ewaf.jpg|Ventus, Subterra, and Pyrus Monarus on the Gate Card 'Earth, Wind & Fire' File:Mirage.jpg|Monarus on Ability Card 'Mirage' File:Solar_Winds.jpg|Ventus Monarus on the Ability Card 'Solar Winds' File:Variety's_Curse.jpg|Monarus on the Gate Card 'Variety's Curse' File:Gate_Mantha.jpg|Monarus on the Gate Card 'Gate Mantha' File:BK_CD_Monarus_2.jpg|Monarus at Bakugan.com (now) File:Monarus_Poster.jpg|Monarus on a Bakugan poster Category:Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers